Coffee, Plus Ultram?
by Cosy-Little-Crow
Summary: All Might decides that he'll be fine taking his meds on an empty stomach and skipping his breathing treatments. Spoilers: it's not. (Tw for mention of ultram, an opiate painkiller, blood, and vomiting)


div id="chapters" style="font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" role="article"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Toshinori was in the office he shared with a few other teachers, casually grading papers when the nausea hit. His lung had been achy and his side had him nearly doubled over before lunch, so he'd begrudgingly taken his pain medication with a gulp of his decaf coffee. That had been nearly two hours ago. While he was feeling a lot less pain, the medication and lack of proper lunch we're catching up to him. Toshinori now realized Just how much of a mistake he'd made as he stood with a tight All Might smile and managed to mutter something about too many cups of coffee. Mic laughed, booming something that covered the others responses. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Once he was in the hall, he bolted for the bathroom. Bony knees thwacked audibly against the tiled floor when he collapsed in front of a western style toilet, stall still open. He didn't have a stomach and his diaphragm was pretty damaged, so it was almost impossible to vomit properly. Even so, his body still tried. His lung screamed as he heaved and choked, bringing up tiny mouthfuls of coffee, intestinal mucous, and blood. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"As his muscles contracted, trying in vain to turn his mangled intestines inside out, the strained the sensitive scar tissue running through muscle and clinging to the bones of his ribs. The pain in his side flared and Toshinori's vision began to flash, going dark and coming back in every few seconds. Blood was forced out of his nose as he tried desperately to clear his airway through the pain. His hands were streaking blood across the porcelain and tile as he searched for purchase against the slippery surface./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His ears were ringing so loudly that he didn't hear the door open. Didn't hear the boy behind him calling his name, crying as screamed for help. But he felt those small, trembling hands on his shoulder and the splatter of fat tears down the side of his sleeve. Midoriya. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Young-gulk haa Midor-iya. S'okay m'boy." Toshinori choked out, trying to wipe the blood from his face with his palm. Through blurry eyes he watched as the boy was hauled up from where he was sobbing beside him. He could hear Yamada saying something indistinguishable to the boy and the bathroom door creaking open and shut. Warm hands turned him around, touched his face, pulled his drooping head up to meet the gaze in front of him. Shouta Aizawa./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Toshinori, look at me. Hey. Don't speak. Just nod. Okay?" His voice was clear and steady, easily heard above the buzzing in his head. Toshinori nodded. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Did you do your breathing treatments this morning?" Toshinori hesitated. Then shook his head once. Aizawa barked out an order to someone he couldn't see past the stall to get Yagi's treatments set up in the infirmary./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Have you been having pain? More than average?" A nod./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You took your pain meds, I can tell. Good. Did you eat?" He shook his head. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"By that time, Toshinori was breathing a little better but he was still wheezing steadily. His vision was blurry but no longer going in and out. He smacked his lips, tasting sour coffee and blood in his mouth. His lips were stained with it and he scrubbed a sleeve across them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Okay. I'm going to help you stand. Don't use that side. Don't push yourself. Got it?" Toshinori nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Aizawa carefully pulled him up by his good side and maneuvered him slowly to sit in the wheelchair just outside the stall. Toshinori sat down heavily and looked up at Aizawa. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No hospital. Please." His voice came out in a wheezy rush./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We'll see. If Chiyo says you need to go, you're going, Toshinori." He left no room for discussion. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Toshinori nodded, settling back into the chair. No hospital for now was the best he was going to do. He let his eyes close, shutting out the embarrassment and shame he was feeling at needing to be rescued like this just because he didn't eat properly. /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none;" role="complementary"  
div id="series" class="series module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; min-height: 5em; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /div  
/div 


End file.
